


What a Sweet Surprise

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Magical Pregnancy, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: This is the life Willow never knew she wanted.
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	What a Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



"I'm fine. " Willow scowls as Buffy rushes forward to help her up . "Women have been having babies since the beginning of time."

"Fact. " Buffy sheepishly stares down at the avocado green carpet. "However, those women weren't my Wills."

 _My Wills._ The sweet nickname makes Willow's heart speed up. 

A rational person would have flipped out upon discovering they were expecting by magical means.

Then again, Willow had seen so much that this was from far unusual. 

After all, look at how Dawn had come to them.

This somehow felt almost normal in comparison.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Buffy sinks into an overstuffed chair, silently watching Willow push to her feet, using the arm of the couch to brace herself. 

"As good as anyone 8 months along with a gift of Artemis." Willow rests her hand In the small of her back, as she straightens out as best as she can. 

Even 8 months later, Willow's still not entirely sure how she found _The Shrine of Artemis._ She'd been looking for a recently-called Slayer, following directions given to her by a confused fruit vendor. She'd gone left instead of the necessary right- and accidentally stepped into the shrine just as the devotees of Artemis finished their ceremony. 

Willow still can't entirely explain it. 

What Willow does know is that she's expecting a perfectly healthy _human_ baby girl in less than seven weeks. 

"If I haven't mentioned it lately-" Willow swallows, eager to break up the lump forming in her throat. "I appreciate everything you've done for me. _For us._ " 

Buffy nods, her gaze still focused on Willow's belly. "Are you sure she's human?" 

"Why?" The word falls out in a panicked squeak. "Have you heard something I haven't?" 

"Oh no- sorry, didn't mean to worry you. She's just moving a lot. Almost reminds me of that movie, _Alien_." Buffy laughs, her eyes now full of wonder and awe. 

"Not exactly reassuring, B." Willow runs her hand along the underside of her belly, the baby calming beneath her touch. "And yes- she's _definitely_ human. All the tests say she is a perfectly normal- albeit temporarily nameless- human baby girl. Normal and perfect." 

"Wills, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not sure you're capable of anything _normal_." Buffy laughs again- a sound that makes Willow's stomach come alive with butterflies. 

It's in this moment that Willow realizes there's no place she'd rather be.  
\---  
The next few weeks are far from easy. The closer she gets to her due date, the worse Willow feels .

Luckily, Buffy's there to help every step of the way.

It would have been easy for Buffy to run when they realized Willow was pregnant. Willow wouldn't have blamed her- this situation was so bizarre. 

Buffy promised to stay beside her for every step of the way.

"You didn't have to do this. "Willow's voice brims with tears as she takes in the perfectly painted walls .

"Well, if I didn't, you'd find a way. Magic or no magic - you can't hide from paint fumes. Buffy scowls, as she pulls open the window.

Willow nods as she takes in the pale blue gray paint. She'd fallen in love with it, even if it wasn't a traditionally feminine color. 

Now if only Baby Girl had a name. 

"Wills?" Buffy stops, glancing over her shoulder. "Are you crying?" 

"I am just so happy." Willow dabs at her eyes with a corner of her sleeve. She hadn't even realized she was crying until Buffy said something. "Also- scared out of my mind. Fight a pack of Uber vamps? No problem. Meet a demon on the internet? I can do that too. Raise a magical baby? There's a lot I can do wrong. So much can happen. Am I really ready for this?” 

"Hey now." Buffy reaches up, draping her arms around Willow's neck. "No more tears. We've got this." 

_We've got this._

Willow chooses to believe that.  
\---  
A baby girl arrives by the light of a full moon. She's born in a triage bay of a birthing center, packed with women in the same situation. 

"Well, hello, Baby Girl." The midwife coos, as she sets the baby on Willow's chest. "Your arrival is a bit unconventional but really- the world's a beautiful place." 

Willow holds back a laugh, as she runs a finger down the baby's back. Forget an unconventional arrival- her mere existence was unconventional. 

"You did it!" Buffy leans over, brushing her lips over Willow's temple. "She's here. Our sweet girl." 

_Our sweet girl._

They stay in the triage bay, waiting for other space to open up. Willow can't bear putting the baby down- there's so much love in such a tiny girl. 

"She needs a name." Buffy's gaze shifts from the baby to Willow and back. "A name as special as she is." 

"Diana." Willow knows she has to do this in order to honor Artemis- the Goddess that made her mere creation possible. "Diana Joyce." 

"Joyce?" Buffy's voice drops to a low whisper. She's trying to hide the fact she's crying- a fact that amuses Willow. Buffy's always hated being vulnerable.

"Yes. A strong name for a strong girl." Willow can't imagine a better name for this girl. "Diana Joyce Rosenberg." 

" _Our_ girl." Buffy tightens her hold on Willow's hand. "Thank you." 

"For what?" Willow glances up to meet Buffy's eye.

"All of this." Buffy swallows. "Remember when we met the demon who made us sing?" 

"How can I forget?" Willow stifles a laugh. 

"There was no pain, no fear, no doubt... til they pulled me out of Heaven," Buffy quotes the song she once sang all those years ago. "This is the closest I've found to Heaven since I was actually there." 

Willow nods, now fully at a loss for words. 

They sit, basking in the awe of their tiny Diana and the life they had in front of them. This is everything they never knew they wanted. 

"I love you." Willow clears her throat. 

"I love you both."


End file.
